


Winner Winner, Chimken Dinner

by RaiofSunshine



Series: StaticMoth Week [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Valentino, Creampie, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Vox lost a bet, but he's the who gets to climb out of it on top~
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMoth Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Winner Winner, Chimken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 6: Lingerie~

"I'm not coming out of here!" Dulled by the thick closet door, Vox's voice was laced with shame.

"Nah, none of that, babe. Ya lost the bet, fair and square~" The winged winner sing-songed from his place on the foot of their bed. 

A mess of sputtering static vibrated the wood, the television demon's tone rising in octaves. "Fuck that! I bet you cheated, asshole!"

Valentino's smirk went unseen in the bedroom. So he may have slipped a few trump cards up his sleeves. It's not like Vox had proof, and the promise of what he'd gain was too good to resist.

Taking a drag of his cigar, he held the smoke inside his throat for a moment, then exhaled the hazy billow. The pink wisps lazily stretched across the room, forming a hand as they reached the closet door. Vox was clearly unprepared for the move, having no countermeasure for holding onto the door as it was swung open.

The electronic screech of horror was abrupt, metallic grey hands trying their best to hide his punishment from the moth's gaze. Valentino's expression twisted with lust as he hungrily gobbled up what the sinner failed to hide completely. He picked the pieces out himself, but he couldn't have guessed how delicious the sultry packaging made Vox look.

Retro knickers and bralette in brilliant sapphire clung to the lithe frame, while legs sheathed in sheer black stockings were held up by a garter belt. Despite the media demon's protests, the erection leaking through his underwear told otherwise.

"Ya look good, babe...and I think ya cock agrees." His smoke curled into a heart as it wrapped around the conspicuous tent.

Hissing at the faint contact, Vox rushed to swat away the pink trail of fumes, screen bright with mortification. "Shit! Fuck off, pervert!"

Valentino cocked his head, his smirk spreading equally as seductively as his fishnet-decorated thighs. "Pot to kettle, Voxy~"

~ ~ ~ ~

Arousal fired around his synapses, lighting Vox's flesh ablaze with the accompanying heat. The smug sinner had taken the opportunity of him changing to undress, sitting on their bed in nothing but his tights and boots. He knew he looked good, grin cocky and huge like the weapon between his legs.

The television demon snarled statically, "Fucking hell. You're just asking for me to bruise that ass."

Valentino looked equal parts surprised and drunk off desire as a needy chirp erupted from him. "Am I? What're ya gonna do about it, big boy?"

"Fucking...ugh!" The pimp's taunt went straight to his cock, beckoning him closer on willing legs. Hunger made his strides longer in his hurry to devour the arrogance. Vox shoved the tall sinner down, forcing another chirp out of him in the process as he stomped out the cigar that fell.

The moth was shaking, longing written all over his tense body. "Don't take the clothes off. Please." The pleading sounded so pretty coming from him, the tone dripping with want.

An electric brow arched at that. "Yeah? Want me to fuck you up like this? Then show me how much you want it, slut."

Valentino was more than eager to obey, upper claws grabbing hold of his legs. With all the skill of one of his pornstars, he pulled his ankles up to rest beside either side of his head, lower claws reaching down to part his ass in invitation.

The revved up demon wasted no time accepting the welcoming twitch of the moth's bud as he bent down. Slimy tongue sprang from his screen, snaking its way into the taut passage and slithering as deep as he could get it. Frantic chirps rang out, each thrust of his tongue wringing out another for minutes on end.

Deeming the sexually charged overlord loose enough, Vox pulled his tongue out, spitting saliva onto the entrance. He stood back up, pushing the knickers down to sit under his swollen balls. "You want this? Huh, little bitch?" The verbal degradation brought a moan from Valentino, who nodded excitedly when the tip was pressed to his hole. "Say it. Tell me with words, you filthy whore."

The usually intimidating pimp looked at him through lidded eyes, tearing up from his desperation. "Stuff me. Use me. Fuck me up and fill me. Please, please, please~!"

A chirp was strangled in his throat, Vox grinning sadistically as he slammed forward without warning. He loved making the overconfident insect beg, got off on the power it gave to have someone so widely feared lower himself for sex. But he knew it stoked Valentino's embers too, the demon looking high with each humiliating nickname. 

He plowed without mercy, obliging his lover's preference for roughness as he punctuated each slap of their flesh with agreed-upon insults. "Slut-whore-dirty-bitch-nasty-cumdumpster." Degradation wasn't necessarily his thing, but he found that the blissed out expression it gave Valentino was akin to the best ecstasy money could buy.

Tears streamed down the moth's face, Valentino openly sobbing with pleasure as he was railed into the mattress, claws digging into his own flesh. His wrecked state only fueled Vox to work harder, thrilled to see just how destroyed he could look.

The ferocity of his thrusts didn't make it last much longer, an overstimulated prostate driving his lover to wail piercingly into the air of their room as he came. Volley after volley arched from Valentino's cock, his ass trapping Vox inside and wrenching his climax from him simultaneously.

Cum burned it's way inside to fill the pimp up, the pressure making it start to leak around Vox's shaft already. He groaned a low frequency, grinding as deep as possible to chase that high for as long as he could.

Valentino's eyes were so heavy-lidded, he appeared to be on the borderline of satisfied and asleep. A large smirk slowly creeped across his mouth, "Ya were right, babe…"

The admittance forced Vox to tilt his head questioningly, until the lech continued his sentence. "I did cheat~"


End file.
